


young girl romance! chin-in-hand kisses!

by adamantine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko isn't interested in romance. Until she realizes she is. Except what does it matter anyway? It's all theoretical. It's not like she'll ever have a chance to act out on her feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	young girl romance! chin-in-hand kisses!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more introspective than that title lets on, I'm sorry ;__;

Riko’s heart was on overdrive, pounding against her chest like she’d just finished running a marathon. A train passed by, she barely heard it. Her neighbors thumped around in the apartment above, a sound she usually found irritating. She didn’t care. She was standing at the edge of cliff. Nothing else mattered but the doujinshi she was clutching with her sweaty palms.

The protagonist of her favorite magical girl series was kissing her best friend, right there on the page in front of her. Her very female best friend. Two girls, kissing. It was lightning, it was the world spinning. The cliff she was standing on was crumbling. She wasn’t interested in romance. She was a late bloomer. She was too busy with the piano. She was above the hormones that plagued her classmates. She was too mature for boys her age.

Lies. All of it.

She turned the page. The kiss between the two girls escalated. Hands were fumbling up skirts; there were deep blushes and sighs and close-ups of tongues.  It was absurd. It was everything.

A warm feeling spread through her, a feeling that started out innocently enough, a blush, a gulp, a gasp of air, but went further down, pooling between her legs. She thought of a classmate, petite and cheerful, her hair always in braids, and then a piano rival, her personality and figure mature in a way Riko found intimidating. What would it be like to kiss one of them?  The answer came too fast. She was flying, soaring.  
  
It was enough to make her clamp the doujinshi shut, but the damage was done. The idea of kissing a girl excited her. She wanted to rush out and kiss the first girl she saw.

And then reality came crashing down.

Cute girl or not, kissing a stranger seemed stupid. What was the point of kissing someone without feelings? That adorable classmate of hers got on her nerves more often than not. And that rival of hers was just that, a rival. She’d spoken a total of two sentences to her (“Good luck!” and more embarrassingly, “There's no toilet paper in that stall.”)  
  
As quickly as she’d realized she’d like to kiss a girl, she’d reached the swift and devastating conclusion that it was never going to happen in a million years.  
  
Which was fine, really.

She had better things to do, like play the piano. She had absolutely no time to date even if she wanted to (which she didn’t). Reading about romance was more fun anyway. It wasn’t like she’d ever meet someone that would sweep her off her feet like in a doujinshi. Real life wasn’t like that.

* * *

 

A silence so heavy she could feel it bearing down on her.

_Play._

Her hands, above the keys.

_Play._

She couldn’t.

That was all it took for Riko’s life to come crashing down.

A new start. A fresh start. Away from the city, away from everyone that knew what had happened to her.

That was what she wanted, and that was what she got.

It didn’t last long.

Chika. Meeting her was all it took. She was blabbing some of her deepest secrets to Chika within moments of meeting her. It was freeing.

Chika shined more brightly than anyone she’d ever met. It seemed ironic that Chika didn’t seem to realize that about herself. She was too caught up in seeing the brightness in everyone else.

Riko didn’t come to Uchiura to make friends. She had a purpose. Reconnect with piano, find that spark that made playing enjoyable again. But maybe she could find that spark with Chika as a school idol.

Ridiculous, enthusiastic, persistent Chika. Chika, who loved school idols as much as Riko loved the piano. Chika, who turned out to not only be in her class, but her next door neighbor, making it impossible for Riko to escape her, which as time passed by she lost all desire to do, because being with Chika wasn’t like being with anyone else. She felt noticed around Chika. She would look up and catch Chika’s eyes on her. It was a feeling she wasn’t used to. It made her heart race.

_Friendship._ That’s all those feelings were. Chika was a friend.  
  
A friend that made her breath catch, a friend that made her feel like she’d won a prize at piano competition whenever she smiled at her, a friend she only sometimes thought of kissing.

Okay, maybe it was a bit more than friendship. A crush. It wasn’t like she would act on it. Because even if she liked Chika, what were the odds Chika felt the same way? Chika was just being Chika. There were no hidden meanings or feelings behind her actions. So what if she’d whisked Riko away in the middle of the night? She’d probably do that for anyone.  
  
But that was just it. That part of Chika that reached out to others was exactly why Riko couldn’t help but feel brave around her. Even if Chika didn’t feel the same way as her, confessing didn’t seem scary, it feel right. She wanted Chika to know she saw her too. She saw Chika, the good and the bad, the way she put on a brave face to keep from ruining the mood for everyone else, the way she saw herself as dreadfully normal and boring when she wasn’t, she was passionate and perceptive and that was exactly what Riko needed.

The sun began to rise. Riko knew exactly what she wanted to say to the girl that had changed her life.  
  
_I love you._


End file.
